


Blitzwing X Orc-Reader – A Killer Courtship

by writeyouin



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Orc-Reader, Orcs, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: What about a Blitzwing x Giant orc reader who is trying to court him? Like bringing him wild animals and dead cybertronians as gifts.
Relationships: Blitzwing (Transformers)/You, Blitzwing/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Blitzwing X Orc-Reader – A Killer Courtship

Hothead forced his way through Earth’s loathsome foliage, grinding his dentae together and roaring the occasional curse. Why should he be doing Megatron’s dirty work in a land so dense with plant life that he couldn’t even transform properly? Megatron should have sent that idiot Lugnut; he would adore such horrendous work if Megatron ordered it of him.

Blitzwing tripped over a log, roaring in frustration as he got up, “THIS IS POINTLESS! THERE’S NOTHING BUT SCRAP AND WASTE HERE. I WISH EVERYTHING WOULD DIE.”

“Let’s burn it all and dance in the flames,” Random suggested, taking over from Hothead. “I always wanted to learn the Lambada.”

“Patience,” Icy interjected, as calmly as ever. “We shall conclude our search for the cycle. This clearing will make a fine encampment to begin some experiments on Earth’s fauna in the meantime.”

From the canopy above, you watched the Cybertronian in fascination. As the very last orc remaining, you weren’t entirely sure what to do with the newcomer. When you had first seen the metal wanderer, you had considered killing him for entering your territory; that’s what you would have done in the old days, when your tribe had many members to protect. However, things had greatly changed since then and you had to admit that you were awed by the warrior’s strength and impressive size, which greatly rivalled your own.

Finally, you decided to stalk the interloper. Your muscular arms made an easy task of traversing the trees. Your green-grey skin acted as the perfect camouflage. Your eyes were perfectly evolved to see in the dark. You were the ultimate predator; keeping up with this ‘ _Blitzwing_ ’ would be easy.

* * *

After studying Blitzwing for a few days, following his trek through the swampland that marked the edge of your territory, you came to a decision; you would make him your mate. He was fiercely strong, enticingly intelligent and infuriatingly odd; he would be perfect to rule by your side for the duration of your long life-span.

You wasted no time in beginning your kind’s courtship rituals, whilst still being careful not to be seen, as was custom when courting someone from another tribe; orc courtships between separate tribes often ended in bloodshed, so it was better to discern interest before being seen.

Your first gift was a necklace large enough for Blitzwing, made entirely of woodpecker feet. The gift was meant as a show of your swiftness; slower orcs might have gone for the feet of a slower animal, but you were the sole survivor for a reason, and that was largely to do with your speed.

Blitzwing paid the gift no attention, walking past it whilst subconsciously thinking that it was just a normal part of Earth’s scenery, much like the rest of the vines that hung from various trees. His lack of attention did nothing to subdue you, for such gifts were often ignored by the more powerful orcs; another offering was in order, one that would prove your strength and cunning.

Any idiot could have killed a bear, but you were no idiot. Crafting a rope of woven tree fibres, you managed to capture the largest bear that you knew of, using the rope as a muzzle and lead. Blitzwing couldn’t possibly miss the bear which was tied to a tree directly on his path.

Icy scanned the area carefully, searching for anyone who the creature might belong to.

When his scanners missed you, Hothead began raging about the bear, “WHY IS THIS DISGUSTING THING HERE? Ugh, let’s kill it and be on our way.”

“NO!” Random screamed hysterically, looking longingly at the bear. “Let’s keep it. I always wanted a pet. We’ll call him Murderous Von Doom, Wanderer of the North.”

Random tried to pet the bear, which stood up on its hind legs to swipe at him in retaliation.

“See, he likes me!” Random laughed ecstatically.

“We don’t have time for this,” Icy deadpanned, cutting the bear loose so it wouldn’t distract him further. “We have to search for that filthy Autobot. Let’s go, or we’ll never get out of this place.”

You frowned, thinking about what Blitzwing had said. What was an Autobot and why did Blitzwing want it? Well, whatever an Autobot was, you would find it and take it to Blitzwing to win over his affections.


End file.
